This relates generally to flexible displays, and more particularly, to electronic devices with flexible displays.
Electronic devices such as portable computers and cellular telephones are often provided with rigid displays made from rigid display structures. For example, a liquid crystal display (LCD) may be formed from a stack of rigid display structures such as a thin-film transistor layer with display pixels for providing visual feedback to a user, a color filter layer for providing the display pixels with color, a touch screen panel for gathering touch input from a user, and a cover glass layer for protecting the display and internal components.
Conventional devices may also have input-output components such as buttons, microphones, speakers, and other components. Openings are commonly formed in the housing of a conventional device to accommodate operation of these input-output components. For example, openings may be formed in a device housing to accommodate speaker and microphone ports and openings may be formed in a display cover glass layer to accommodate a speaker port and menu button.
The inclusion of these openings to accommodate input-output components may not be desirable. For example, the presence of openings may be aesthetically unappealing, may raise the risk of damage from environmental exposure, and may reduce the amount of active display area that is available to display images for a user.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved electronic devices.